Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device having a vertical structure and a method of fabricating the same.
Although electronic devices have become more and more reduced in size, they are nevertheless still required to process a large amount of data. Thus, the integration density of semiconductor memory devices for use in such electronic devices may in turn need to be increased. Consequently, non-volatile memory devices having a vertical structure are being considered instead of those devices having a conventional flat structure for increasing the integration density of the semiconductor memory devices.